Rolling Waves
by Windgale
Summary: A lightning bolt seperates Itachi and Sasuke. Will they find their way back together? Itasasu. Part three in a series of four. Read part 1 and 2 first.


_**Rolling **__**Waves**_

**Welcome to the third book in the ****Uchiha Love**** series. After that last book, I'll bet you all want my autograph. What? You say you don't? You just want to know what happened to Sasuke and Itachi and that you hate me for the huge cliffhanger? Hey, don't hate me, hate the author. I'm just the narrator, **_**remember**_**? Sheesh, the author put one cliffhanger in the story and the fans all get up in your face. I'm so unappercatied!!!!! Whaaaaaaa!! Please enjoy the proluge while I continue crying.**

**Sasuke was lying in a large grassy field, unconcius, after a huge bolt of lightning tore him away from Itachi. He sat up. **_**'Wha? Where am I?**_**' he thought. **_**'I- the lightning, Itachi....**_**'**

**Sasuke looked around. No Itachi. He balled up. He felt like crying for the first time in a long time. **

**"Sasuke? Well! I thought I'd never see your face again." Sasuke looked up to see where the voice had come from. He gasped.**

**Itachi sat up. He was somewhere in some forest somewhere. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He stood up. He suddenly remembered the lightning. '**_**Sasuke must be scared out of his mind! What with his still unhealed wounds and all.**_**' Itachi hadn't gotten hurt by the lightning at all except for being knocked unconcius. He sped off through the forest in search of Sasuke. After an hour or two, Itachi found the hut. Well, what remained of the hut. Still no sign of Sasuke. Itachi sat down to ponder his options.**

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, is the proluge over? Thank goodness. I was running out of tears and if I had to wail like that one more second, I thought I was going to lose my voice. How terrible would that be? That goes with that saying. Oh, right, I'm supposed to be wrapping up the proluge. I'll have to get back to you on that specific......fine! I'll get the proluge finished. That's the end of the proluge. Now go away!**

**Chapter 1: Back into the forest**

**"Why are you this deep in the Kohanagure forest?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.**

**After finding Sasuke, Kakashi made him spill everything. He told the jonin about the letters and their meet in the forest. Even about the hut and how he fell and sliced his back and one leg (Kakashi seemed extremely worried about his back once he showed him.). Finally wrapping up the story with the lightning and getting seperated from Itachi.**

**Seeing how attached to his brother he was, Kakashi decided not to take him into town. Instead, he took him a little back in the forest and made a campfire to warm Sasuke and to dry him off. He even took off his jonins vest and put it around Sasuke's shoulders.**

**"Oh, I was just on my way to visit a place where a good friend died." Sasuke looked up at him. **

**"You mean Obito? He died in the forest?" **

**"No. He died on a mountain not too far from here." His voice was troubled. In some akward note of compassion for his old sensei, Sasuke put his arm around his waist and gave him a sort of a half hug thing. Kakashi almost blushed. "I- uh, well, thanks, Sasuke."**

**"Yeah." Sasuke **_**was**_** blushing.**

**"Let's have a look at your back." Kakashi lifted the makeshift bandages that Itachi had placed.**

**"Ow-ow! Don't touch it! Be gentle!" **

**"I'm a ninja. I wasn't employed to be gentle."**

**"Well, learn! It really hurts without you proding at it." Tears of pain were beginning to roll down Sasuke's face. When Kakashi didn't even make an effort to stop or go easier, Sasuke whirled around and grabbed his hand. "Please! Please stop! Just stop!" Kakashi saw his tears.**

**Chapter 2: Loneliness**

**Itachi was still sitting against that same tree when the sun went down. He was still worried about Sasuke, but a little more about hisself considering he had no food or water or shelter or warmth. **

**His old feeling was beginning to creep up on him as he began to make a crude shelter to get him through the night. It always seemed to be there when he was at the Akasuki. Oh, right, the Akasuki. He might go back there if Sasuke didn't turn up or, he imagined the worse case secerio, turned up dead. **

**He wondered if the Akasuki would even take him back when they found out why he left. No, they'd have to. He'd make them. Why did he even want to go back? He lied down and stared up at the sky. They made him feel powerful, but was that enough to compete with its rival feeling?**

**The one that has always troubled him all along?**

**He didn't know what do or what to think. For the first time Itachi Uchiha was totally out of plans. The village wouldn't take him back. None of them would. He was an S- class criminal in every bingo book. He most certainly couldn't stay out here for too long. Someone would eventually find him and if not, he would die of something or other. And in a worst case secnario, he would die of that same feeling. His problem since birth. The one that followed him everywhere. The one that Sasuke took away. Lonliness.**

**CHAPTER 3: LIVING IN LEAVES**

**Kakashi was watching Sasuke sleep.**

**After Sasuke had made it clear that Kakashi was not to touch his back the rest of the night, Kakashi calmly replaced the old bandages with new bandages that were actually actual bandages (Wait, what?). Kakashi gave Sasuke his sleeping bag and told him to go to sleep. Sasuke put up no fight.**

**Kakashi needed some time to think. What would he do with Sasuke. For his sake, he wouldn't take him back to the village. He couldn't just leave him here, not with his back. He himself couldn't stay, Squad 7 needed its leader. **

**His gaze fell back on Sasuke. To think that he, of all the genin that he knows, it had to be Sasuke that......that left to...it was him that.... Kakashi just couldn't believe it. **

**He formulated a plan in the next hour or so and planned to execute it immedately. At what we can only estimate was midnight, Kakashi sped off tward the village to tell the Hokage that he would need more time than he thought and would return in an estimated two weeks. Then, he went to his house and got a few things. **

**The next morning, Sasuke woke up to find Kakashi already awake and done with breakfast.**

**"G'morning Kakashi." Sasuke said sleepily.**

**"Hello." Kakashi replied handing him a plate.**

**"Plates? You went back to the village last night, didn't you?"**

**"That is no consern of yours. I, well, I kinda need to talk to you."**

**"'Kinda?' This is probably pretty important."**

**"Well, it is to me. You....you might have a problem answering it." Sasuke was listening now.**

**'**_**What could he have to ask me that he thinks that I won't want to answer?**_**' Sasuke thought. "Yes, what is it?" Kakashi took a deep breath.**

**"Why did....did you...why did you leave town just to go be gay with the brother you hate and swore to kill?" Sasuke smiled (Well, not a complete smile. If it were, then we'd have to completely change the person because Sasuke never totally smiles. And if we switched characters, then we'd have to change all the places where Sasuke's name is, and then there's **_**all**_** the paperwork we'd have to go through...). "I, this is very hard, if not impossible to explain. I just, well, do you remember the letters I told you about?" Kakashi nodded."It all sorta happened in the letters. We started hating each other, then we were more minding each other, then, eventually, we were loving each other. You ever been in love?" Kakashi shook his head. "Me neither until that sorta happened. Sometimes I wonder if Itachi planned it that way. Here. Let me show you my favorite letter he ever sent me."**

_Feb. 7_

_Dear Precious Little Brother__,_

_No, it most certinly is not fair. Your question is_

_ten times harder. Yes, I suppose your belief is true_

_this time. Yes, Sasuke, I do love you._

_I love you very much. More than our parents ever _

_did. In fact, I doubt they loved us at all._

_Mabye that's why I killed them. To make it just_

_you, and me, and no one who wouldn't love_

_us. I don't much understand love. All I know_

_is that I love you, Sasuke. Chalk another one up _

_for the weakness of Uchiha, Itachi._

_~ Itachi_

"**Well…" Kakashi said after finishing reading the letter. "I suppose that is that then. Let's go." Sasuke's defense rose 100%. "Why? Where are we going? What are you planning?" Kakashi smiled. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." **

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DON'T WORRY**

**Itachi woke up. He looked around. No Sasuke. He sighed and stood up. Walking over to the nearby river, Itachi caught his reflection. He chuckled. He looked horrible.**

**After discarding his clothes on a nearby rock, Itachi jumped into the water. It was quite cold, and Itachi got just the wake-up call he needed. (I'm surprised he needed one at all, him being Itachi. And he is… isn't he? Wait, no…Ugh… I'm gonna call the author… )**

**After bathing and washing his clothes, Itachi streached for one, short, peaceful moment, then shot off like a bullet into the trees. '**_**I need to find Sasuke.**_**' Itachi thought while rushing through the trees. '**_**He's injured…and…I need him…**_**' This thought made Itachi even more determined and he tripled his pace.**

**After a while, Itachi's mind drifted to memories of Sasuke from their childhood. One distinct memory wouldn't leave Itachi's mind………**

_Sasuke was just finishing taking his bath. He was just walking out of the bathroom when Itachi immediately scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. An hour passed, and Itachi tucked Sasuke safely in bed for the night. Later, Itachi went to bed. He was just about under the covers when he heard Sasuke scream and in another second he was in the room. Itachi sat up and caught Sasuke as he fell into Itachi's arms, crying. "What happened, Ototo*?" Sasuke stopped sobbing enough to respond, "I had a scary dream, Nii-san!!!" Itaachi just held him close and said, "It's going to be all right. Don't worry." And that was that._

**CHAPTER 5:**

**6 DREADFUL SECONDS**

**Sasuke was following Kakashi into the forest. Or out of it. Sasuke had no idea where he was taking him. Kakashi soon stopped them in a small clearing. **

"**WHERE are you taking me?' Sasuke pleaded. **

"**Look." Sasuke looked around the clearing and saw nothing. Then a small dog popped out of a bush. **

"**We're close Kakashi." Said the dog. **

"**Good job Pakkun" replied Kakashi. The older man then turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, I'm going to help you find your brother." Sasuke's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and cried.**

**Later that night in his tent, Sasuke thought he ought to apologize for his behavior earlier. He quietly slipped out of his tent and tiptoed to Kakashi's. When he entered, he looked at Kakashi, WITHOUT HIS MASK ON. Sasuke literally fell backward. Kakashi looked up and thought quickly to protect his secret. He grabbed Sasuke and kissed him for an estimated 6 seconds.**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**REVEALED**

**Itachi knew he was almost there. He didn't know how and he didn't care he just ****knew**** that Sasuke was near. **

**Suddenly, he saw a tent and fire in the corner of his eye. SASUKE! He dropped off the tree limb and into the clearing.**

**He ripped into the first tent and found no one. He thrashed into the second tent just in time to see Sasuke kissing Kakashi. **

"**SASUKE!" Itachi yelled. **

"**Oh my God, ITACHI!" Itachi was enraged. **

"**Itachi………I can explain……………" **

"**YOU HAD BETTER BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN!!!I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU KISS ……………… THIS GUY!!!" Sasuke was almost in tears. **

"**I…………I didn't kiss him… he kissed me…………I………I swear." Itachi glared at Kakashi so hard it might have killed him. **

"**It's true. I made him." **

**Itachi grabbed a kuni and swiftly killed Kakashi.**

**Author's Note: ****WHOO!!! I'm SOOO glad because this book is a book of two FIRSTS!!! Although I have no idea what they are(aka, in the time it took me to type that, I forgot. xD)….. hm…. Anyhoo, sorry Kakashi lovers, but that's what Itachi would do... erm…the last book in the series may or may not be coming out, depending on if I get inspiration. If it does come out, it will be called "danger"**

**GO UCHIHACEST!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
